Inspirations
by Bagpipedesaster
Summary: Some talking and other activities that people in a loving relationship enjoy...


Inspirations  
Written by: Bagpipedisaster

Disclaimer: All characters and situations from _Gilmore Girls_ are properties of Amy Sherman-Palladino, Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions and Hofflund/Polone in association with Warner Bros. Television. No copyright infringement intended.

Thanks to MrsDionysiusOGall for beta reading for me again.

This story is dedicated to all the Gilmore Fans who, like me, suffer from a serious L/L withdrawel syndrome...

XX XX XX

"Stay."

"I'm too heavy."

Luke supported part of his weight on one arm and slowly stroked her hair with the other hand. His body covered hers completely and they were still connected in the most intimate way.

"No, you're not…" Lorelai said, her voice sounding as relaxed as her body was. "I love to lay with you this way after…"

Luke placed a soft kiss on her lips and then returned his focus back on her eyes.

"Yeah, me too," he said with that very low after-sex-voice that she loved to hear so much.

Lorelai met his gaze. The passion that had been showing in his eyes had been substituted by a calm and satisfied display of love.

As so many times before, lying with him after they made love, Lorelai thought about how special being with Luke was. She had never been able to be so open with anybody else. Maybe because she knew he had seen her in all possible states of mind, because they had been friends long before they were lovers.

There was nothing she had to hide from him and she found that being able to let go completely added a quality to their lovemaking that she'd never experienced before.

"What are you thinking about?" Luke asked with a hint of a smile playing around his lips.

His voice and the expression in his eyes were enough to bring desire back.

"You feeling good?" he asked, still lazily stroking her hair.

"I'm a happy girl," Lorelai said and pulled him down for a passionate kiss.

Luke responded eagerly and each tiny move his body made added to the heat that was building up inside her.

She gently moved her hips, up and down, in small circles and up and down again.

Luke broke the kiss and looked at her in disbelief.

"Somebody is not tired yet," he stated.

"Are you?" she asked back and started to rhythmically contract her inner muscles, which surrounded him.

Within seconds, she saw his eyes darken with newly-built desire and felt him grow hard inside her.

"You could wake the dead with that trick," he answered and lifted his upper body, supporting his weight on both arms now.

Never breaking eye contact, he slowly retreated and slid out of her.

Just when she was about to ask what was going on, he gently pushed forward again. She loved the feeling of his cock parting her folds and entering her.

He stopped when he was just barely inside her, paused and pulled back again. Not letting himself be distracted by the puzzled look she gave him, he entered her again, slowly, just moving forward a few inches, and retreated again.

Establishing a steady rhythm, he penetrated her again, and moved back out.

"Luke…" Lorelai longed for him to fill her completely. And this time he pushed himself all the way into her, still without rushing, and she moaned as she savoured the feeling of having him deep inside her.

"This feels so good, Luke," she groaned, waiting for his next thrust.

But instead of the expected, he just dipped into her again…and again.

"Luke, please…" Lorelai pleaded.

"Shhh," dip, "wait."

And he filled her with his whole length again.

It didn't take long for Lorelai to pick up the pattern. Three dips, one thrust, steady as a clock.

Before long, she moaned in anticipation of his deep thrusts, knowing when they would come, and waiting for them to fill her.

She cursed Luke for having so much self-control and hoped he would keep this going forever.

Tension was building up as each of his deep thrusts got harder and faster than the one before.

Her inner muscles tensed and his next push into her tightness sent her over the top.

Luke plunged hard into her quivering body once, twice, then followed her.

Then he rolled off to one side and held her close while they both waited for their heartbeats to slow down.

"Wow," Lorelai finally managed to say, "that was…amazing."

"You," Luke said, moving a little so she could comfortably lie nestled close to him, "You are amazing."

Lorelai couldn't help but smile.

"What?" Luke inquired.

"I just realized that I've probably never felt this safe, satisfied and at one with myself before."

"Yeah, I wouldn't have found the words, but I feel the same way. Do you sometimes think that we could have had this so much earlier?"

"Who knows? Maybe it had to take that long to be this good…"

Luke placed a kiss on her hair.

"When did you become that wise?" he asked.

"That's one of my female secrets. But I have a question for you," she said, turning a little so that she could look at him.

"Shoot."

"Where did…that…come from?" she said, blushing slightly.

"What? Ah, that. Read it somewhere, I guess."

"You read it somewhere? What kinds of books do you read?"

Now it was his turn to blush. "I think it was the 'Kama Sutra'," he managed to get out, a little bashful.

Lorelai couldn't suppress a small giggle.

"You have the…it was Rachel's, right?"

"Yeah. Sorry, I…"

"I'll thank her the next time I see her," Lorelai interrupted him.

"You won't," he said, trying to sound serious.

"No, I probably won't…" she said and kissed him.

"Think we could maybe sleep now?" Luke asked and yawned.

"Yes, I think I am tired now," Lorelai answered and turned around so that they could lie in their favourite spooning position.

"Night, Luke," she whispered, already feeling sleepy.

She smiled when Luke almost instinctively put his arm around her and pulled her close.

"Good night, Lorelai."

She could tell he was almost asleep already.

"Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"I've had this fantasy…"

Luke sighed and propped his head on his arm. "What fantasy?"

"I guess you could call it role-playing…you know, when you pretend you're someone else. But then, I think it's part of who you are anyway, otherwise you wouldn't think of something like that."

"Sounds plausible," Luke's hand that had embraced her before gently trailed up and down her arm now.

"You know, I've had this fantasy for years. Just never trusted anyone enough to even think of maybe trying it out…"

She turned around, needing to see his eyes, to see what he thought.

The way he looked at her showed that he knew what she was about to give him.

He leaned in and gave her a long and gentle kiss.

"Want to share?" he asked, laying back down, his arm under his head.

Glad she could focus on the ceiling, she tried to explain.

"Um…well in this fantasy, I'm like totally passive, restricted, like tied to the bedposts. And…I have no say in what is going to happen, you know? I'm completely exposed and at that other person's mercy…pretty weird, ha?"

"I don't think it's weird," Luke said, gently pushing a strand of hair out of her face.

When Lorelai found the courage to look him in the eyes, she was stunned by the depth of the feelings they showed.

"And you want that…other person…to be me?" he asked, sounding so touched and serious that she had to swallow hard.

"Actually I thought about Kirk," Lorelai answered in a vein attempt to hide the emotional impact his response had on her.

"Jeez, Lorelai," Luke knew exactly what she tried to do.

"Yeah, right," she gave in, "of course I meant you…I never thought I would ask anybody…but with you…if you want to, that is…I mean, you don't have to…"

Luke silenced her with a kiss.

"Thank you," he said after they parted, " and yes, I want to. Just let me think about it for a while, okay?"

Lorelai felt relief. He didn't mock her; he didn't think she was crazy; he even wanted to share this secret wish with her. She cuddled up close to him and closed her eyes.

"'kay. Goodnight, Luke."

"Goodnight, Lorelai," Luke said, still overwhelmed by her display of trust.

He knew he would do anything to make her fantasy come true.

XX XX XX

That's it for now. I want to write another part, but the current story-line kind of paralyses the parts of my brain that are responsible for imagination and creativity...


End file.
